


Heroes of Detroit

by Flameroyalty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc!Gavin, Chat Noir!Gavin, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Hawkmoth!Kamski, Hurt/Comfort, Ladybug!Connor, M/M, Miraculous AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Revolution, Reveal, i meant just hurt, remember when i said hurt/comfort, that like 3 people asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Connor genuinely feels a sense of duty in being Ladybug and wants to help his city. He doesn't need to sleep so its a good way to spend his time. He doesn't completely understand how the magic works but his feline counterpart distracts him.Gavin needs an outlet. There's a plenty of bottled up emotions to get out and having magical powers definitley helps, even if it means wearing the dumb ears and tail. Besides, it means he gets to spend more time with Detroit's (and his) favourite superhero.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts about this AU, too many things fit too well. I don't know if everything I've thought of will make it into the fic though, so feel free to message me on tumblr and I'll yell about it there.

It started on Halloween. He felt bad for rushing Alice through the neighbourhood but there were many reasons for it. One, he promised Kara that he would have her back before the curfew. Secondly, he had his own things to do. A night like this was a perfect opportunity for an akuma to hit. 

Sugar filled children are more likely to have heightened emotional responses. Disappointments regarding their candy hauls. Tantrums when their conquests for treats are cut short. He needed to be on patrol. 

Thankfully this wasn’t Alice’s first time trick or treating so she already had a planned route of all the best doors to knock on. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud by her choice of costume this year. A red one piece speckled in black spots, the matching mask on her face, and she even changed her hair color to his signature blue. 

It was nice to know that he was making a difference. Being Ladybug was his best way to continue to fight for his kind without the bias of previously being the Great Deviant Hunter. He could defend androids and humans alike. No one doubted his intentions. Between his work at the DPD during the day and hero work during his off hours, he really was doing all he could to make up for his wrong doings before deviancy.

He follows Alice up to a familiar doorstep. Gavin Reed’s, to be specific. It was hard for him to believe that Reed would high on her list of houses. He gives Alice a curious look but she gives him a confirming nod. He shrugs and knocks, her hands full.

The door opens and Connor is met with something he didn’t expect. Gavin Reed in a very poorly made Chat Noir costume. With ears, and tail included. The wide smile probably the oddest part of it all. 

“Ladybug?” Reed starts, “I was just on my way to meet you! I guess you couldn’t handle waiting a second longer.”

He had to give him points for accuracy. 

Alice giggles and plays into the role, “You were late!” 

Reed leans down, “You’re absolutely right. My apologizes. Hopefully this makes up for it.”

Connor watches as Gavin drops 2 full sized chocolate bars into the girl’s bag. He can’t shake how familiar the voice sounds. How odd it is with the addition of the costume. He supposed it was just from background noise at the station. 

“You should wear your mask! Secret identities?” Alice adds, very stern. 

“Yes! You’re so smart Bug. I will find it ASAP.”

No. No, it can’t. Surely Chat’s said that in front of civilians before, right? That’s how Reed knows the very specific nickname only Chat uses for him. There's no possible way this loud mouthed, ignorant, hateful, stubborn man is his partner.

Connor wishes he could go back in his memories and look over the banked footage. Unfortunately the magic of the Miraculouses scrambles his storage. He needed to review and make sure. Confirm that this was all just him jumping to conclusions. Gavin Reed is not his sweet, charming, vigilante of a Chat Noir. 

“What are you staring at, Plastic?” the snap in Gavin’s voice brings Connor back. 

“Nothing.” he answers too quickly, “I didn’t take you for a Chat Noir fan. Or being kind to children.”

He glares, “I’m not a hell spawn. And I’m capable of liking things.”

“Of course.”

“Connor!” Alice shouts from the sidewalk. How had she gotten away from him like that?

“Coming!” He shouts back. He turns back to the Detective, “Goodnight Chat.”

He notices the small moment of hesitation in Reed’s face and hates what it could mean. Before he can reply, Connor’s back with Alice and they’re walking to the next house. He’s unable to really focus on where they’re going, too caught up in his thoughts. 

The rest of the night goes well. Fairly uneventful. He drops Alice back off at home and gives a rushed goodbye to Kara and Luther. He practically runs to the nearest alley. 

“Tikki.”

She flies into view, “Alice really looks up to you huh?”

“Don’t try to distract me.” 

She frowns, “You know I can’t tell you who Chat is. No matter how much you ask.”

“It would let us work better as a team if we knew each other outside of the masks.”

“It also puts you in danger. I’m sorry Connor.”

He sighs and gives up the argument for what feels like the millionth time. He was going to have to continue to try to fit the pieces together himself. There were few things that bothered him more than not knowing. It’s what he was built for and it was difficult to come to terms with such a mystery. 

Transforming quickly, he takes to the rooftops. He wonders if Chat will be joining him tonight. He knows that Halloween was a personal favourite holiday for his partner. 

He finds himself swinging past the detective’s block and notices he must have retired for the night early. Lights turned off and a bowl of candy on the doorstep that he must know is going to be gone after 3 visitors at most. It’s strange given how drastically different Reed seemed this evening. 

Shrugging off the oddity, he continues his way through the city to their usual meeting place. He’s there barely 5 minutes before his alerts are going off. He connects to the cameras in the surrounding area. 

The akuma’s outfit never stays the same. Colors and pattern shifting constantly. He watches as it changes civilians’ personal belongings into seemingly random items. He was going to have to be careful to not give her an opportunity to alter his yo-yo. 

“You get what you get and you don’t get upset!” She shouts. 

He’s heard the phrase before. Typically towards unappreciative children. He wonders if that’s what he’s dealing with. 

“Hey Bug!” a voice says beside him. 

Connor turns to it and sees his partner. He scans Chat again, even though he knows it’s not going to give him any of the information he wants. Just his vitals and some personality traits. He compares them with Reed’s and some overlap, such as overconfidence and determination.

“We need to get going. There’s a situation downtown that needs our attention.” he says. Proceeding to jump off the building and swing in the direction of the attack. 

“What’s wrong Bug? Not in the holiday spirit?” Chat shouts, keeping up as best he can. Jumping from building to building. 

“I don’t really celebrate.”

“Awe, you should. You already have a costume on hand.”

“You’re going to need to be careful. The akuma seems to have the ability to completely alter items at random. We need to be more sure of her powers before we charge in.”

Ignoring him, Chat continues, “You know, I met the sweetest little girl dressed as you tonight. She really had your bossiness down pat. It was adorable.”

There were plenty of kids dressed as Ladybug tonight. They’ve passed a few. He didn’t mean Alice. 

“Can you focus please? We have a job to do.”

“Yeah, just like that!”

They arrive to the scene before too much damage can be done. Chat of course, disregards Connor’s warning completely and rushes in immediately. He gets close but falls when the akuma changes his staff to bowling ball. Gravity does it’s job and Chat lands face first into the cement. 

Connor swings over and stands over his partner, “I told you we needed to better understand her before we attacked.”

There’s a muffled comment he suspects is along the lines of “Shut up you stupid insect.”

“I guess cats don’t always land on their feet.” Connor quips. 

The joke has Chat rolling over to face him. His nose bleeding right under the edge of the mask. You’d think the magic would keep him uninjured but Connor had a theory that it was selective with its effects. 

Connor holds out a hand and helps Chat to his feet, “Are you okay?”

He chuckles, a hand at his nose, “Yeah. I’ve dealt with worse. Trust me. Just get this kid dealt with before I kick their ass.”

“Gladly.”

Even without his Lucky Charm, he’s able to scan the environment and formulate a plan. However, the extra tools that came from the power were never unhelpful. Quickly he takes down the akuma. Helps the child find her parents again. Fixes the damages and meets back up with Chat. 

“You’ve stopped bleeding.” He comments.

“Your wonderful magic fixed me up.” Chat answers with a surprisingly little amount of sarcasm. 

Connor steps closer to better examine the bridge of his nose. While the wound was healed, there was a visible scar. Connor runs his thumb across it and Chat’s eyes widen. He swears he hears a purr before Chat stumbles back.

“G-Good work. With the akuma. Sorry I put myself out of commission so early. I should really listen to you more.”

Connor smiles, “It’s not listening you have an issue with, it’s the follow through. Anyways, I have a feeling that’s all the evening has in store for us. You can go home for the night if you’d like.”

Chat chuckles, “And miss spending time with my favourite bug? No way. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

“If only.” he jokes as he starts to walk down the street. 

“Hey!” Chat jogs to catch up, “You like me Bug, whether you think you do or not.”

“Oh and what makes you so sure?”

“You’d have strangled me with that stupid yo-yo by now.”

Connor spins the toy, “Now that you mention it, that does seem tempting.”

Chat coughs, “Don’t get any ideas.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Chaton.” 

After learning about the history of the miraculouses, Connor enjoyed finding new nicknames for his feline partner. Usually centered around languages of the previous owners Tikki was raving about at the time. Also, it always produced a very endearing blush on his counterpart’s face. 


	2. Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Connor steps away from one partner and towards the other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...I'm so sorry I haven't written pretty much anything since August. This is pretty unedited but I had motivation and wanted to deliver something before I disappeared into my hole again. I DO have a plan for this, I SWEAR. Thank you for reading this in the first place, and especially to anyone returning to this after all this time. 
> 
> Also a very important fact that's not explored in this that Hank is the one that gave them both their miraculouses. Don't question it. It's how I envisioned it originally so I'm sticking to it.

The second hint was the next day. It was nearly conclusive. Gavin had walked into the precinct with the exact same scar over his nose as Chat had walked away with last night. Not something similar, or pre-existing. It was identical. 

“What the fuck do you want toaster?” Gavin snaps. He supposed he’d been staring again. 

“Nothing.” He lied, “Just cataloguing the new injury.”

“Got it last night.”

“You were off duty last night.” They both know this. They saw each other. Gavin knows Connor has the schedule at his fingertips.

Without skipping a beat, “Tina called me in to help with some asshole she was bringing in.”

He could easily dispute it. Connor had access to camera feeds. Injuries like that don’t scar overnight, “I can’t find an injury report submitted.”

“What’s your problem?” Gavin shouts. “So I’m behind on paperwork. It’s nothing! Why the fuck do you even care?”

Before Connor can answer, the man has already started to storm off. He thinks about what it means if Reed is Chat. It would make sense. It would be a surprise he hadn’t made the connection before but he had completely dismissed Gavin as a possibility early on in his search for his partner’s identity. However, the more he thought about it, more pieces began to fit together. Unexplained disappearances, odd excuses, similar attitudes. 

A realization hits him. It’s not difficult to tell that Chat Noir has had an attraction to Ladybug since they’d met. While Reed never exactly hid his preferences, Connor never expected…

Gavin Reed had a crush on Ladybug. **_On him. _**

“Connor!” Hank’s voice rings.

He turns his head to the outburst, “Yes?”

“You good? You were all red.” Hank taps his temple. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Just processing some new information. Solving a case of my own in a way. Thank you for your concern.”

“Okay,” it was clear he wasn’t buying it but was gracious enough to change the subject, “Thought you were downloading that new program everyone’s talking about.”

Connor tilts his head, “I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

Hank falls into his chair, “You know how Kara can change her hair?”

“Yes.” he nods.

“Well apparently this new patch or whatever let’s all androids do it. Full range. Any color you can think of.” 

“Oh, I already have that capability.” It’s a convenient additional way to help mask his identity, Hank is aware of this. “As the latest model, I was equipped with all available programming that would assist me in my missions. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Connor looks forward and pulls up a menu into his vision. Flicking through the default recommended options. A variety of shades of brown, black, and blond. Then moving onto the manual selections. 

He risks looking at Reed from the corner of his eye. His reward is seeing him, mid coffee sip, death stare locked, trying his best to appear uninterested. Connor then taps onto his preset, signature blue. 

“Hey that one looks familiar.” Hank remarks. 

Connor’s confused for a second. It should. It’s his color. Hank knows who he is. Why would he be commenting on this? 

“Oh you know what it reminds me of? That Ladybug guy! You know, he took down that kid last night.”

“Akuma.”

“Is that what they’re called?” 

Hank gives him a knowing look and glances in Gavin’s direction. Everything connects. He catches up with the joke. 

“Yes. And Ladybug doesn’t work alone. Chat Noir is crucial to their success and popularity.”

“You think?”

“Absolutely. Statistically his assistance is the leading factor in their triumph.”

“And the popularity thing?”

“Well I assume it would be difficult to ignore his physical attractiveness and charismatic personality.” Connor delivers without hesitation.

“Shit!” 

Connor takes the opportunity to turn fully. Gavin’s coffee is spilled and spreading across his desk.

“All good Reed?” Hank mocks.

“Fuck off Anderson!” he shouts back. 

Connor steps away from one partner and towards the other. He begins to lift sensitive paperwork and electronics out of the way of the hot liquid. Gavin shoots him a glare but lets it fade. 

“I got it.” he says.

“I know.” Connor answers.

There’s a silence before Gavin adds in a lower voice, “You know a lot about this Ladybug shit huh?”

Connor matches his volume, “It’s quite a fascinating ordeal.”

“Yeah well Bu-” He stumbles, “-Ladybug can be helpful I guess. Can deal with shit we can’t.”

“Don’t discount Chat Noir. Like I said, he’s just as important. Besides, he’d have to be likeable.” Connor states. Gavin gives him a curious look. Connor smiles at his Chat knowingly, “Otherwise Ladybug would’ve strangled him with his yo-yo by now, don’t you think?”

It’s subtle but he sees the recognition in his eyes. Gavin was a good detective, and had just been handed what was a dead give away. Connor hands him back his belongings. 

“Thanks.” Gavin manages.

Connor nods and returns to his desk. This was a lot to work through. For both of them. Now the question was how they were going to handle it. 


	3. Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to reread tags as they have changed. 
> 
> Hey everyone! Long time no see! Sorry to drop this out of nowhere and also for it to be actually the worst. I'm so sorry to anyone who liked this concept, I did not do it the justice it deserved.

He watched as Ladybug paraded around the precinct. Once upon a time he wouldn’t have been able to get past the doors. No one in here liked the Spiderman wannabe. Hated that he could take down threats they couldn’t, and the ones they could, he took care of more efficiently. There was a lot of resentment. 

Now Gavin watched as his costumed partner talked to his fellow officers in the break room. He couldn’t ignore the occasional glance his way either. Connor knew who he was, and he knew who Ladybug was. They hadn’t had a chance to talk privately since everything went down. Even after another akuma attack yesterday, Connor had run off before he could get a word in.

They were supposed to be partners. They were supposed to be a team. Why is Connor being treated like he’s the only one who took down that damn thing yesterday? He was there too. Why doesn’t he get to come into work in a mask and get praised for his work for once. 

‘Fuck this.” he says to himself. He kicks his chair away from the desk and grabs his jacket. 

It’s cold as shit outside but he lights the cigarette anyway. He needed a break from it. From the endless screening of the Connor Show. 

Why did Connor get everything? Everyone kisses his ass in and outside of costume. All the best cases. He got his miraculous first. He’s faster, stronger, in ways no one will ever be able to meet no matter what they did, now he has magic on his side too? What doesn’t this stupid piece of plastic get handed to him on a silver platter?

Suddenly he’s hit with a splitting headache. Brutal and deep. It turns his vision black. The world around him disappears all at once. 

“It isn’t fair is it?” A voice says. Gavin swears it sounds familiar but everything is so fuzzy right now, nothing is making sense. 

“Overshadowed. Never given the credit you deserve.” it continues, “As an officer of the law, you know things should be just. What is the point of fighting is one person is getting all the credit, leaving you in the dust?”

_ You don’t fight for the credit _ , Gavin thinks. He’s used to these kinds of anxiety spirals. He just needed to talk himself through it, but this felt different.

“A hero deserves the recognition. Isn’t that right Chat Noir? Ladybug getting all the attention when really it’s you putting in the hard work.”

_ He is the one going in blindly, but that’s his own fault isn’t it? He’s impulsive. _

“Don’t you want to be seen? Instead of used as a shield? So he can come in and save the day?”

_ They’re a team.  _

“He would be nothing without you. He’s using you.”

_ No. _

“Give into the anger. Show them all what you can do. Your power. How useless Ladybug is against the stronger hero. How important it is for them to have you on  _ their _ side. Show them the threat you could be. How much more vital you are than the  _ android. _ .”

Gavin thought it would be nice. To finally have people rushing to him instead of Ladybug after an attack. To be thanked personally instead of as an afterthought. He was angry, and he deserved to be. 

What feels like a wave flows over him and the world comes back to color. He sees himself in costume, but it’s different. Instead of black, it’s a white leather. He feels his power rushing through him and somehow he knows it’s limitless, fueled by the anger.

“Gavin!” a voice he does recognize shouts. 

He turns and sees red. Grabbing Ladybug by the arm and throwing him into the street. He could have made his point right there but where is the show in that? The point is for people to know. For people to see. He was going to make a scene and no one could stop him. 

Ladybug tumbled and managed to get back to his feet fairly easily. He opened his mouth to speak but not before Chat had pounced closer and kicked him down. What else could he do with this strength?

The fight lasts hours. Ladybug never running out of stamina, and Chat with newfound determination. Ladybug visibly losing, never wanting to hurt his partner. Blue blood dotted the streets. Now he lies on the other end of a road. A match for the ages.

Ladybug throws his yo-yo to try to tie him, a last ditch effort, as he approaches but Chat shreds through them with ease. Claws sharper than ever. Deadly in themselves, no magic required. Leaving Ladybug unarmed. 

“You’re out of tricks. So easily too. Really drives my point home.” Chat mocks as he draws closer. 

“Gavin,” the voice is soft, like he’s still worried about identities.

“Just a little bug.” 

“We can talk about this. What’s causing you this anger.”

Chat steps over the body of his partner, “And let you be the hero? Again? I don’t think so.” He kneels, hovering over him, “You’re weak. Pathetic. Nothing without me.”

“Of course not. We’re a team. We’re meant to work together. Talk to me. We can figure this out.” It’s pure Ladybug in its tone. Sweet and sincere. It never falters. It’s why he loves him so much. 

“Why did it have to be you?” Chat growls, ‘Why won’t you just fucking hit me?”

“Because that’s not who we are. We’re not designed to fight each other. You’re my partner.”

_ If he cares so much why has he never asked before?  _ The internal voice speaks.  _ Why has he never brought you to the forefront? Pushed you in front of the crowds to get the attention you earned? Ever thanked you for your efforts? _

“Fuck you, you’re my partner. You didn’t give a shit about me.” The volume of his voice grows as the sensation at his fingertips do. 

For the first time he sees fear in Ladybug’s eyes. As if this is the first time he’s taking Chat’s attack seriously. It does little to ease the rage. 

“Gavin! No! We don’t know what Cataclysm does on humans! We don’t know the consequences!” 

Chat lowers his face closer, nearly seeing his reflection in his victim’s eyes, “Then it’s a good thing I’m not using it on a human.” 

He sinks his claws into the machine. It feels like power. But nearly as quickly, the power is stripped away. Hawkmoth having gotten the satisfaction he’d wanted. Back in his street clothes, looming over a dying man, Gavin knows he’s ruined everything. He thinks of calling for help but knows there’s no chance. It’s slowly spreading but there’s not really a pill for magic.

He holds a hand to Connor’s face, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Connor has the balls to laugh at him, “I know. It’s okay. They’ll send a new one right?”

They both know they wouldn’t, and it would never be the same. He’s taken Connor from more than just himself and he took Ladybug from everyone. 

“You can’t give it up. That wasn’t you.” Connor says.

“They’re going to kill me.”

“They’ll understand. Akumas make people do terrible things. Be Chat Noir. Be what they need. Someone new will come. Learn from this and teach them.” 

Gavin wanted to be seen. To get what he deserved and maybe this was it. Maybe he wasn’t meant to have nice things like being a hero, or love. This is what he'd earned. To need to be in costume or hiding from now on. Being nothing but behind a mask. To be unknown.


End file.
